Super J Cup Part 1 Kaltagstar96 edition
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: A Super J Cup with a difference...the matches are alot worse than normal


**Super J Cup Match 1**

It was the night of the fabled Super J Cup a New Japan Pro Wrestling event In Tokyo, Japan a young man about 6ft1 inchs and 234 pounds from Newcastle-Upon-Tyne, England he was in the back his name was Jason Williams he had short neat black hair,a smart suit and a bag full of everything he needed, lunch,phone oh and union jack wrestling trunks knee pads and boots and he was in a annoyed mood even though he'd been chosen for the Super J Cup a high honor in every wrestling promotion in the world he didn't like the fact that when he got there it was pissing down of rain and thundering and lightning was crashing through Japans Capital City he walked into the New Japan Pro Wrestling Dojo and almost instantly bumped into Jushin Thunder Liger

"Evening Mr. Liger sir I'm Jason Williams New Japan's newest wrestler" smiles Jason in his thick North-East accent

"Pleasure to have you here Mr. Williams I've seen your matches in FWA and NOAH and I am impressed with your mat-based work and stiff style you'll feel right at home in Japan" smiles Liger even though he was backstage he was still wearing his body suit and horned mask before saying

"So who trained you" asks Liger

"Oh Wild Pegasus or Chris Benoit you may know him" says Jason

"Oh yes terrible what happened but he was a great wrestler and if he trained you, you should be good" says Liger

"The Super J Cup starts tomorrow" finishes Liger before shaking Jason's hand and walks off

The Brit smiles to himself

"Watch out Super J Cup the Cup is coming to the U.K Rule Britannia" says the Brit to himself before heading of to the gym to prepare for the stiff competition

**Super J Cup Match 1**

_Anarchy in The U.K _as that signiture opening of Jason Williams theme hits followed by the song Anarchy In The U.K by the Sex Pistols plays as the crow in the Sumo Hall look on as Jason Williams makes his way down to the ring wearing blue wrestling trunks with the Union Jack on the back,blue knee pads below his knees and traditonal white wrestling boots he yanks his hands away from the fans and slides in the ring and flicks the V at the crowd and spits in the derection of the ramp showing he had no respect for his opponent no matter who it may be

Then Grand Sword played as the crowd erupted into cheers as Jasons eyes go wide and he screams at the ref shouting "NO NO NO NOT HIM NOT KENTA KOBASHI ANY-ONE BUT HIM!" but sure enough the Japanese legend representing Pro Wrestling NOAH,Kenta Kobashi a man who Jason was a big fan off as the crowd chant Kob-a-shi Kob-A-Shi as Kenta Kobashi makes his way down to the ring in his signiture gear and he slides in the ring and smugly smirks at Jason,Kenta could tell he was going to be a challenge as Kobashi had seen some of Jasons work in NOAH and he new Jason was good but the Brit was nowhere near the stature of Kobashi

as the ring announcer says

"Introducing first from Newcastle-Upon-Tyne England weighing in at 234 pounds and at a height of 6ft1 incs representing New Japan Pro Wrestling JASSSSSOOONNN WILLIAMS!" as Jason shouts at the crowd and yells Fuck You at a teenager who flips him off in return

As the Announcer Continues "And His Opponent Representing Pro Wrestling NOAH KENTA KOBBBASSSSHHHIIIIII!" as the crowd erupt in thunderous aplause as Kobashi raises his hands in the air as Jason yells to Kobashi

"YOUR A HAS-BEEN KOBASHI I'M THE FUTURE..."Jason got cut off by Kobashi's signiture chops after about 40 Kobashi stops and survase Jasons chest which looks like its been burned by the sun then the ref offically started the match

**Super J Cup Match 1:Jason Williams (NJPW) vs Kenta Kobashi (NOAH)**

Kobashi went right back to the chops but Jason caught the last chop and swiftly hitting a textbook European Uppercut and then another and another after giving Kobashi about 10 Uppercuts he dropkicked Kobashi in the knee and dropkicked him square in the face and then makes a critical mistake by taunting Kobashi..not a smart move there from Williams Kobashi boots Jason square in the face and singling to end the obnoxious brits Super J Cup journey right now and lifts Jason up into a torture rack and goes for the Burning Hammer but Jason shifts his weight and causes Kobashi to let go of him then Jason gets behind Kobashi and German Suplex bridging into the pin and as the ref drops down for the pin Kobashi rolls backwards onto his feet and turns Jason inside out with a WICKED LARIET as drops down the ref scoldes Kobashi cause Williams' foot was on the bottom rope,Kobashi kicked himself mentally thinking how he could of made such a rookie mistake while Kobashi picks the 23 year old Brit up by his short hair but Jason kicked both his legs up and kicked Kobashi in the jaw then he said something truly disrespectful

"YOU'D WISHED YOU'D STILL HAVE CANCER KOBASHI SO THEN THESE WANKERS WOULDN'T SEE YOU GET BEAT BY JASON WILLIAMS" the crowd normally calm took offence to that and chanted in the best english the could "YOU SUCK YOU SUCK" that insalled a second wind in Kobashi and when Jason turned around he got his head taken off with another wicked Lariet the crowd went wild as Kobashi went for a moonsault but out of nowhere a fan came in and pulled Kobashi who landed onto the turnbuckle nads first Jason then slowly got up and leapt onto the top rope in one leap and grab his hands around Kobashis waist and hit him with his knockout move a top rope release German Suplex,and as Kobashi landed on his head Jason mocked Kobashi but moonsault Kobashi and pins him 1.2-KOBASHI KICKED OUT

There was a massive pop as Jason lets out a primal yell and shouts at the cheering fans

"SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTHS YOU CUNTS!" Jason picks Kobashi up and runs to the edge of the ring and preforms a half flip on the top rope and went for the Knockout Lariet but FOR THE 3RD TIME Kobashi Larieted Jason so hard it busted his lip and jaw as Kobashi pins him 1.2.3

Grand Sword plays as the ref raises Kobashis hand but incredibly Kobashi extends his hand to Jason for putting up a great fight,Jason responded by flipping him off and as he turns to leave Kobashi Burning Hammers him to a gigantic pop but even though Jason lost he impressed


End file.
